Huos Trail to MasterHood
by Mining300
Summary: Training under the careful eye of Master Kekao, Huo quickly starts to learn Kung Fu with his friends but with a few events that change history for the worse just up the road can he make it out alive, Physically and Mentally? (I do not own Kung Fu Panda) Rated T to be safe.


"Let the Free For all Start!"

Three warriors get into action, Huo was to learn the Tiger style being a Tiger, Pantu being a Snow Leopard was to learn the Leopard style, Meili was to learn the Leopard style as well she was a Clouded Leopard.

"I`m going to win this time!" Meili announces to the other two.

"Of course you are." Pantu states sarcastically.

While Meili and Pantu seemed to fight over who would win Huo took this as a chance to find his weapon in the arena their Master had created for training. He then sighted his Wooden Dao(large knife) and after slowly walking over to it picked it up and tested its balance.

_Perfect balance! Fast speeds single handed, but strong slashes duel handed._ Huo thought after testing the weapon.

"Your bickering just won me this match!"

Upon hearing Huo`s shout the two Leopards turned to face him receiving a growl from Pantu and a look of shock from Meili.

Pantu being overconfident charged Huo immediately and without a weapon, leaving Meili to search for her weapon of choice.

"Hiya!" Pantu shouted throwing a punch at Huo but his fist was grabbed by the Tiger. Huo took Pantu`s arm and pulled it to the right making the Snow Leopard lose his balance then hitting him with the hilt of his Dao.

Taking a few steps back Pantu regained his balance ready to fight once more he charged Huo.

Meili jumped from branch to brance looking for her desired weapon of choice.

_Found It!_ Meili shouted in her head before jumping from the top of the tree to fight her comrades.

Hearing leaves being messed with Huo looked away from Pantu to see Meili coming down to hit them with a Bo Staff.

Before Huo could respond he felt a strong punch hit his chest with the intention of knocking him to the ground. Turning it into a roll he heard a couple whacks and turned around to see Pantu on the ground knocked out.

"Its just you and me." Meili said.

"Lest get this over with." Huo gets into a defensive stance.

"Couldn`t agree more!" Meili then swings her staff at Huo.

Bringing his Dao up blocking it, turning it into a contest of strength.

The two students pushed their weapons with more and more strength trying to gain an advantage.

Taking a step back Huo threw his Dao into the air grabbing Meili`s Bo Staff as it came around to hit him. Yanking on the Staff he disarmed his opponent grabbing his Dao with his free hand when it came down.

Huo swung the staff but it ended up being grabbed by the Clouded Leopard, doing the same with the Dao resulted in the same way both grabbed. Smirking Huo let go of both the weapons and kicked Meili in the stomach then tripping her.

Realizing defeat she couldn`t help but feel a tad bit angry but decided to smile at her 'brother'.

Now if you looked towards Pantu you would have thought he was going to explode from anger. He was beaten, and that infuriated him.

"Well done Students! But if you want to improve . . . Pantu think before attacking! Meili never underestimate your opponent! And Huo don`t turn your back on a opponent! That is all for today you may do as you wish." And with that the Old Chinese Alligator was gone.

After a moment of silence Huo headed for the door.

"Going down to the village if anyone need me."

No more words were exchanged with Meili deciding to go meditate and Pantu deciding to train off his anger.

**Village Square**

A group of about 7 bandits wearing red scaled dragon masks wielding swords and axes marched into Town Square.

"Find anything of value!" This Bandit was wearing a Golden Dragon mask.

Suddenly the bandits spread out stealing things especially metal and gold.

After having his belongings stole from him a Pig was thinking about doing something before he pulled behind a building.

"Look I need you to alert the guards I`ll handle them until then." Upon hearing this the Pig nodded and ran off to find the Rhino Guards.

Once all of his bandits returned to where he was still standing he smirked seeing all the metal and gold.

"Well let's leave with our prize!"

"Not going to happen."

The lead bandit turned to see a Tiger in his path. "Listen kid, get out of our way before we do something that we will regret."

"Not going to happen, I have a bone to pick with you. But I do have a question."

"I`ll answer this question you have before I demolish you."

"Who are you?"

"I am Fei! The leader of The Red Dragons!"

"Then why is your mask golden?"

Fei was silent a moment before he yelled at his goons. "Get him!"

Charging the advancing bandits Huo ducked under a sword slash from a wolf and did an uppercut knocking the wolf out.

Dodging an axe Huo grabbed the hilt of the weapon and punched the wielder. After throwing the axe to the ground he jumped behind another bandit elbowing him in the back.

Fei who had been watching the fight sighed in frustration.

_If you want something done correctly you got to get your hands dirty._

After defeating all of the lackeys Huo turned to face the leader. Getting punched by the leader Huo lands on his back.

"Time to end this!" Soon enough Huo soon heard the sound of Metal puncturing Flesh.

**Side Note: Want me to put a character in the Story? Well then tell Me the Name, Animal, and if possible a little history on the character. I`ll give credit to whoever came up with the character in whatever chapter the character is introduced.**


End file.
